Christmas Time is Here
by Remotes
Summary: Request #6: "NSFW Christmas themed NozoEli" Main ship: nozoeli with side ships: nicomaki and kotoumi. FutaEli, FutaMaki, and FutaUmi


Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!" Honoka and Rin chanted at the stunned Eli as they all sat in Maki's living room Christmas Eve. Their mouths, covered in a thick coating of slimy sugar, spewed partially eaten candy canes across the room. The look of pure joy on their faces was such a sharp contrast to the confused look on Eli's face.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli stuttered, eyes as wide as could be. She had just opened Nozomi's Christmas present and she couldn't really tell what it was, but she could already tell it was something embarrassing, judging by the other's reactions. "Is this supposed to be underwear?"

"Yep." Nozomi merrily said, putting emphasis on the 'p'. "Custom made too."

"You mean that's her actual size?" Honoka asked, astonished.

Eli examined the piece of clothing in her hand and held it up by the flaps on the sides. It was obviously an elephant from the looks of it with a trunk protruding from the front, but something about it seemed off. "I still don't..."

"Eli!" Nico called from across the coffee table, sitting comfortably across Maki's lap. "I'm going to say this slowly so that even you understand." She adjusted her position to better face Eli. "You put your dick in the trunk."

"What?"

"Put it on Eli!" Rin egged on. "We want to see. Right Maki?" Maki looked away seeming indifferent and didn't say anything. The scowl on her face would have looked menacing if she weren't wearing a santa hat and if Nico wasn't sitting on her in a cute elf costume. "Maki?"

Nico rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her, Rin. She's just bitter 'cause Eli has her beat." The scowl on Maki's face deepened. "Don't worry. I like you just the way you are." She gave a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and fed her a chocolate covered cherry tomato, effectively cheering her up.

"Well we're going to go try it on now." Nozomi announced. She pulled a still stunned Eli by the hand and led her out of the room, elephant underwear in hand. Before she made it out the door, she exchanged knowing looks with Kotori. Umi, who had happened to remove her hands from her face just in time to see, stared at her in shock. After realizing what Eli's gift was she, along with Hanayo, blushed and covered her eyes in embarrassment and only just now removed them.

She leaned closer to her girlfriend. "Did you make that?"

Kotori smiled proudly. "Yes. Nozomi asked me to make some similar ones for Eli after she saw yours."

"You showed her that picture of me wearing the underwear?" Umi somehow felt a bit violated, thinking that Nozomi pretty much saw her exposed. It was a candid picture of her standing in the kitchen drinking some water, body covered in sweat after a marathon of sex. Her only clothing was underwear made by Kotori, but instead of an elephant, her's was a dolphin. Her hard-on caused the dolphin to curve up slightly, almost as if it were jumping out of water. When she saw the picture later she thought she looked ridiculous, but Kotori assured her it was sexy.

Kotori gently slapped her on the shoulder. "Of course I didn't show her that picture. That's only for me to see. I showed her the underwear when she visited before I gave it to you."

Umi sighed in relief. "Oh."

"But I'm just telling you now, I didn't show Nico either when she asked for the same thing."

"Oh my god."

* * *

After entering the spare bedroom Nozomi closed and locked the door.

"Uh-"

"Take your pants and underwear off." Nozomi demanded, not allowing Eli to speak.

The absolute tone in Nozomi's voice caused Eli to spring into action and, without needing to be told twice, Eli unbuttoned her pants and slid both pieces of clothing down at once, pooling at her feet. She stepped out and kicked them to the side of the room.

Eli stared wide-eyed at Nozomi. She couldn't help but be turned on by her command and felt herself start to stiffen a bit under her intense gaze. Her breathing went jagged as Nozomi brought her hands to her own blouse and started to unbutton it, uncovering her cleavage bit by bit until it was completely undone. The soft stomach accented by her blouse turned her into a whimpering mess.

"That underwear isn't the only present I got you." Came Nozomi's sultry voice. She shucked off her shirt to expose part of her new lingerie set. Eli's eyes instantly dropped to her chest.

"It's see through." Eli stated, mouth agape. She didn't think Nozomi's breasts could look any better, but she was constantly proved wrong.

In front of her was a black mesh bra that was completely transparent and pushed her chest up to make them seem bigger than they already were. She watched as hands moved up to gently squeeze them together, thumbs starting to play with her nipples, hardening under her touch.

"Mmm." Nozomi moaned and closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her fingers continued to play with herself much to Eli's enjoyment. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Eli biting her lip, probably to suppress her own moan. One hand hovered over her crotch, but restrained itself from touching.

"Are you trying to kill me Nozomi?" Eli groaned.

"Why would you think that?"

"'Cause I feel like I'm going to explode."

Stopping her hands, Nozomi walked forwards and dropped to her knees in front of Eli. "If you liked that then you'll really like this."

Eli closed her eyes and waited to feel hands, or maybe a mouth, on her body, but it wasn't until Nozomi took the underwear out of her hand and lifted her foot that she became aware of her true intentions.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she regained her balance and stepped back down through the hole in the garment.

"I want to see you in your present." A hand lifted the other foot and put it in. Nozomi slid the underwear the rest of the way up her legs and over Eli's ass. She gripped firmly before smacking it.

"Hey!" Eli yelped in surprise.

Nozomi smiled. "Sorry that was an accident."

"That was no accident. I'll get you back later."

"I'm sure you will, but hold still." With experienced hands Nozomi tucked Eli's semi-hard length into the trunk. "How does it feel?"

"Hm. A bit odd, but not uncomfortable." Eli looked down at the slightly raised trunk. "It seems a little loose though."

Nozomi inspected the protrusion and, indeed, there was still some space at the tip. "That's strange. It's supposed to fit snuggly." As she touched more, the flesh below hardened. "I know! I forgot that it fits perfectly when you're completely hard."

"Where the heck did you get this thing where you could custom make it this much?"

"…Nowhere you need to know."

Nozomi's hand returned to the rod in front of her and gripped the base. She tried to move her hand gently over the fabric to not cause any discomfort. At first she didn't think this would get Eli hard, but, as proven many times before, a little touching goes a long way. Soon the underwear gripped Eli in a nice fit.

"There, much better." Nozomi stood up and moved back to get a better look. She had to admit that it looked way better than she thought it would. With her penis raised she could see the mouth underneath and that, along with the comical eyes and ears, created a very interesting picture.

"How does it look? I can't tell from this angle." She adjusted herself for a few moments when she heard a click and looked up to see Nozomi's phone pointing at her. "Did you just take a picture?" Three more clicks. "Stop!"

"Why don't you make me? Nozomi asked haughtily and, just as expected, she found her phone taken from her hand and thrown onto the bed. A beat later her back hit the wall.

"There now you can't take anymore pictures."

"What are you going to do now then?" Nozomi teased.

"This."

Eli smashed her lips forwards starting a passionate kiss. Her hands held onto Nozomi's waist and brought their hips closer together, starting a slow grind. She wasn't able to really get into it because she was stopped shortly after.

"Are you okay? Was I too rough?" She asked worriedly. The last thing she wanted to do was injure Nozomi, especially on Christmas.

"I'm fine." Nozomi reassured. She lowered her hands to Eli's waistband. "We just need to get the rest of your clothes off. I don't want your gift to get ruined."

"I thought you wanted me in this." Stepping back, Eli gingerly removed her underwear. It was tricky, but luckily the fabric stretched enough for her to slip out.

Nozomi pulled her back, bodies flush against each other. "Now I want something else."

"We should really get back to the party though," Eli tried to reason, but it was hard to think with teeth nipping at her collarbone and hands running up and down her back. Not only that, but she was able to feel Nozomi's underwear rubbing against the underside of her shaft as their hips connected. She let out a groan when she felt nibbling on a particularly sensitive spot. "Wait. What was I saying."

"You were saying how much you'd rather finish this."

"Oh yeah."

Eli kissed her again and they took their time feeling each other's lips and tongues. It wasn't surprising when most of what Nozomi tasted was chocolate. It was intoxicating. With as swift motion, she hooked her leg around Eli's waist, making sure the hard length rubbed in between her legs for her next surprise.

"Oh my god," Eli mumbled into her mouth, not sure if what she was feeling was true. She moved her hips back and forth a few times just to make sure she was right. "There isn't any fabric in the middle." If possible, she felt herself harden even more.

"I know you love feeling my panties rubbing against you so now you can be inside me without taking them off."

With a renewed sense of vigor, mixed with a high dose of arousal, Eli lifted Nozomi's other leg and pushed her back against the wall. The dual friction of Nozomi's wet lips and panties was a sensation she never wanted to forget. Nozomi's arms wrapped themselves around her neck to pull their mouths in again. There was no need to talk now, they only needed to feel each other's bodies.

With hands on Nozomi's waist Eli pulled her hips back just enough to try to position herself at her entrance. A jerk of her hips and she was able to sheath herself deep inside on the first try. Everything was well lubricated and slippery from their previous grinding.

Nozomi's walls clenched her tightly. They stretched to accommodate Eli's wide girth after being suddenly penetrated. It didn't hurt though. She was use to rough sex and she was prepared enough for the sudden intrusion. Still, the feeling of being connected to Eli in such an intimate way had her fingers digging into Eli's back that was, thankfully, still covered in a shirt. She didn't need scratch marks to deal with.

There was no need to go slow because both of them were ready. Eli tightened her grip for extra stability before moving her hips at a fast pace. They reveled in the sound of heated skin slapping and rubbing together. Nozomi's juices made everything extra wet and allowed Eli to piston her dick inside her. Their steady rhythm caused them to bang against the wall with every thrust, but neither of them cared.

Nozomi's eyes rolled back as the ridges of Eli's shaft continually rubbed against her hard clit. While she loved it, the motion brought her closer to her peak than she'd like. She wanted this to last long since they probably wouldn't get another chance after this, but when Eli's hands moved down to her ass, she knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Eli's face dropped from Nozomi's and into her cleavage below. She licked and nipped at the skin between the mounds before moving to one. Nozomi could feel everything as a mouth sucked on her nipple through her bra, Eli's tongue flicking it over and over again. Once she had her fill, Eli switched to the other breast to give equal attention.

As Nozomi's walls pulsed around her more often, Eli couldn't help but lose her rhythm a bit. She tried to focus, she really did, but every passing second sent delicious ripples through her body. She would never get tired of being inside Nozomi. Each time she entered her, her body was lit on fire. No one could ever feel as good.

Eli shouted out in pleasure when it got to be too much and her warm liquid flowed into Nozomi. She never stopped her movements and soon the other girl followed with her own moan, milking her for everything she had. Nozomi refused to unwrap her legs until she was sure she had nothing more to give and even then she kept her legs locked tight. Her head hit the wall behind and she could still feel the small spasms going throughout her body.

"No-Nozomi. Can I let go? My lower back is killing me."

"Yeah, hold on a moment. I can't really feel my legs."

She carefully unwrapped herself, but, as soon as she tried to stand, her legs gave way. If it weren't for Eli holding her up, she would have crumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be a bit sore later, but that's nothing I can't handle." Nozomi brushed some of her sweaty bangs to the side. "It was worth it."

"Yes it was. We should really get back though," Eli said, not moving an inch from her position.

"You're right." Before she knew it, their positions reversed. "I have to clean you up first," Nozomi whispered into her ear. She then proceeded to lower herself to her knees again, not to help Eli get dressed this time.

Eli didn't think her Christmas could get any better.

* * *

It got worse.

They were greeted with cheering as they reentered the living room. Nozomi smiled while Eli blushed and refused to meet anyone's eyes, not comfortable with people knowing that they were just intimate.

"Geez. You're lucky Maki has people to clean up after you guys. I don't even want to think of the mess," Nico said sarcastically from the same spot she had been at when they left. "And I thought the house was going to collapse from all the banging we heard." Nico cringed at the thought.

"It felt like it from the way Eli-"

"Hey why aren't you wearing them?" Honoka asked and Eli couldn't be more grateful for Honoka's semi short attention span. She couldn't take anymore of their banter without wanting to dig a hole and bury herself alive.

"Yeah, we wanted to see," Rin chimed in.

They made their way back to the couch and Nozomi threw her legs over Eli's lap wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "I decided that no one but me should have that privilege."

"Aw that's not fair."

"Whatever, now we can keep opening presents!" Honoka exclaimed. After examining the pile of gifts, she picked one up from the table and read the tag. "To Maki, from Nico. Here you go!" She handed it to Maki.

Maki gave Nico weary look. "I'm kind of dreading what this might be."

"Have more faith in me." Nico answered indignantly. "I have excellent taste in gifts."

Maki opened it and was met with red fabric. "Please no." She turned it to get a better look. A snake with a tongue that seemed to be mocking her came out from the front of a pair of underwear. "Nooo!" Maki's cries of horror almost drowned out Honoka and Rin as they started chanting again.

* * *

If you want to know where I got the idea for Eli's underwear just look up "elephant underwear" for something similar. Umi and Maki's are similar.

Also, sorry, I could not for the life of me find a way to include Hanayo.

Please send requests to my tumblr at remotescontrolled and not in reviews. I'm not taking any at the moment, but please wait until I open them again.


End file.
